


Dark desires

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Top Peter Hale, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: He has a lot of dark desires. He likes to make pretty boys hurt, make them cry and whimper as he takes his pleasure.





	Dark desires

He has a lot of dark desires. He likes to make pretty boys hurt, make them cry and whimper as he takes his pleasure.

His wife on the other hand is very prim and proper and boring and doesn’t share these desires at all, nor can she ever know about them because if she did she’d divorce him and take the company, courtesy of the agreement that her father forced them to sign before their marriage. And as he’s rather attached to his life in luxury it’s in his best interest to keep her happy, but as long as she gets to go shopping whenever she wants she doesn’t mind that he travels a lot for work and whenever he’s away on a business trip she doesn’t need to know exactly what kind of business he attends to.

He especially likes to go to California. In a small town there is a boy, desperate enough for cash that he’d let Peter do almost anything to him and, with time, Peter intends to erase the almost as well. He’ll whip that pretty skin until red welts criss-cross his back, he’ll spank his cute little ass until he can’t sit properly for days and he’ll hit and crush those little balls until the boy screams for him. He loves the boy on his knees, tears in his eyes and lips stretched wide as he chokes around Peter’s length. Loves to see what kind of objects his little hole can stretch to take and how much he can abuse it.

Then he goes back home to his naïve little wife, whispering sweet nonsense into her ear as they do it missionary style under the covers and he replays last night’s events in his mind to be able to get it up for her.


End file.
